Welcome to the 6th squad
by Lady Nostalgia
Summary: "Let's face it Rukia, your brother is gay. I mean what man uses pink flowers as a weapon?" she said with complete seriousness.
1. The Transfer

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 1

Asami woke up with a start; she has had a very disturbing dream about Captain Kurotsuchi waltzing with Captain Ishimaru. Needless to say the pair was as creepy in her dream as they were in real life. It was a dream that she wished upon no one.

She got up from her mattress and peeked through the window to see that it was still dark. Grumbling to herself, she went back to her mattress and lay there. Asmai was not a morning person; in fact she really hated waking up early. Yet unfortunately, waking up at an early hour was a part of being a soul reaper (although her captain, Jushiro Ukitake was a bit more lenient than say, a certain captain of the eleventh squad that made his fighters wake up at 5 am sharp.)

Yumichika always noted that although she had the luxury of sleeping longer, she always had such a pale complexion and in the event that she spent the night with Rangiku, black circles.

"Your name is Asami which means morning beauty although I see no beauty whatsoever," he would say in that oh-so-beautiful voice of his."What a shame that such a beautiful name would be wasted. Oh the irony!"

Of course a kick in the face always shut him up…but that's another story.

It wasn't that she was ugly; she was a normal girl (well unless you consider the whole soul reaper thing) with her fair share of good and bad hair days. You could say she was beautiful in her own way. Realizing she won't be able to sleep anymore she got up and put on her uniform and tied her dark brown hair in a high side pony-tail with her signature red bow.

She slowly opened the door, and stepped outside, making sure she was as quite as possible. "Maybe a little walk will help me relax," she thought.

She walked around the 13th squad's barracks and then stepped into the garden. It was a beautiful garden; her captain really loved taking care of it and thus spent a big amount of time in it. She giggled when she remembered how Kiyone and Soi fon had once trapped him there and tore his shirt off so that they can take his picture for the Shinigami Women's Association's "Picture Project: Shinigami Hotties". They could have just asked him, she doubted that her kind-hearted captain would have ever said no. Speaking of her captain, she passed by his room and saw that the light was on and heard coughing sounds.

"He must be awake," she thought.

She debated with herself whether she should knock or not, but before she could make up her sound, her captain's voice said, "Come in Asami."

She jumped and nervously knocked and then opened the door, "Uh…hello sir!"

"Hello Asami," said Ukitake smiling kindly. "I just made tea, come join me."

"Oh sir, I don't want to impose," she said quickly.

"Of course not, come sit down the more the merrier," he urged.

"Thank you captain," she said as she sat down. "Why are you awake sir? Are the coughs really bad?"

"Don't worry about me I feel as good as new," he said but then a series of coughs shook his body.

Asami sweat dropped, "Please don't tire yourself captain."

He nodded smiling and they sipped their tea, "But why are you awake at this hour? I know that you are not a fan of early mornings."

Asami blushed and said, "Well I had a bad dream and I woke up, then I simply couldn't go back to sleep."

"I see," he said sipping his tea. "I wanted to have a word with you, so this is a good opportunity."

"About what sir?"

"Squad six need a temporary member because three of their members were injured in their latest fight and need a while to come back," said Ukitake. "I suggested you."

Asami chocked and coughed before saying, "Y-you mean Captain Kuchiki's squad?"

"Yes," he replied blinking. "Is there a problem?"

Asami didn't know what to say, how could she tell him that the cold captain scared her out of her wits? True she hasn't spoken to him that much since she was recruited, but he keeps trying to kick them outside of his manor when their having their Shinigami Women's Association's meetings….and he did try to kill Isane and Nemu when they tried to take his picture.

"It's not my place sir but….."

"But what?"

"To be honest Captain Ukitake, all of the 13 squad captains are scary!" she exclaimed. "They all look so mean! Well with the exception of you, and Captain Kyoraku when he's not chasing Nanou, and I guess Hisaguya when we don't make fun of his height and –"

She was interrupted with the sound of Ukitaki's laughter, she blushed and looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry captain."

"You didn't strike me as someone who's afraid," said Ukitake still laughing.

"Well I don't get scared during battle, after all it's my job, even if my opponent is strong," she explained. "But the captains…I don't know they all have this don't-mess-with-me-or-else-you-die air around them, it took me years to get over my traumatic first encounter with Captain Zaraki."

It was true, Asami had frozen the day she saw the gigantic captain and simply didn't know what to do, especially when she felt his crushing reitsu. Then Yachiru popped from behind and gave a remark about her bow and started calling her Miss Red. When she eventually got to know the guy and saw how he treats Yachiru, she got over it, the guy was just crazy about battle and fighting.

Ukitake smiled and said, "I assure you that unless you cross Captain Kuchiki, he will not be….."mean", he never seriously harms any of you during your meetings in his manor, now does he?"

That's because Rukia is also a member, she thought. Then an idea came to her mind. Of course! Rukia! Why didn't she think of this before?

"What about Rukia sir?" she asked.

"Rukia will have to go to the living world for a mission soon and Byakuya specifically said that he wants someone he can have a professional relationship with."

Asami knew she was trapped, she had run out of excuses and well…..she couldn't just say no to her captain.

"Alright sir I'll do it," she said with a sigh.

"That's great Asami, I really think Byakuya could use someone with your humor around him, he's always so serious."

She smiled uncertainly; she doubted that she will be cracking any jokes around the cold captain. Besides doesn't he have Renji for that? Although the guy was more barbaric than funny in her humble opinion.

The sun was starting the rise, and Asami got up and said, "Sir I should go get ready for the morning trainings, then I'll head to the SWA meeting and I'll report to Captain Kuchiki."

Ukitake smiled and nodded, "Thank you Asami."

She bowed and existed the room. This is going to be interesting, she thought.

**That's it for chapter one! I hope you like it so far! I'll try to update as soon as possible so please review!**


	2. SWA and an Angry Byakuya

**I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 2**

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was a man who always expected the best from his men. No matter what the situation was, he wanted everything to be perfect. Maybe it was the way he was raised. After all, being a noble, it was always expected of him to behave in a faultless manner as much as possible. When he heard about his three men that got injured, he knew that he needed to replace them for the time being. The solution was with Ukitake who suggested his fourth seat Asami Akamatsu. He knew the girl was a friend of his sister Rukia, and Ukitake promised that she was a hard-working girl who would be an asset to his squad for the time being.

_"She's hardworking and a bit reckless," said Ukitake with a smile. "She reminds me of your younger days Byakuya."_

Of course the noble captain chose to ignore that comment and accepted the offer. After all it was the girl or one of the twelfth division men and he didn't think it would be healthy for his squad to work with such…shinigamis.

After her morning training, Asami finished showering, put on her uniform again and tied her hair like usual before existing her room. She had to go to her weekly SWA meeting and then report to her new (temporarily) captain.

It was always fun to try and get into the Kuchiki manor; the house was big and Yachiru had somehow managed to build secret tunnels and doors throughout it. Asmai guessed it was to spy on the handsome captain and it would make perfect sense since he WAS the most handsome man in the soul society. But nevertheless, she always found Yachiru's craftiness and her ability to impose her opinion on the man amazing. But hey, what do you expect from Kenpachi's lieutenant?

She reached the secret doorway and knocked, only to be greeted by Nanoua.

"Hey everyone," said Asami as she took her seat between Rangiku and Rukia.

"So is everyone present?" asked Captain Unohana.

"Yeeeees," replied everyone with the exception of Yachiru who was busy stuffing her face with cookies.

"That's wonderful," said Captain Unohana. "Does anyone have any news to share?"

Asami raised her hand.

"Yes Asami?"

"Well….I've been temporarily transferred to squad six because three of their members were injured."

"WHAT?"

She had expected that reaction, but she didn't expect an empty box of donuts to collide with her face.

"Okay who did it?" she shouted angrily, her hand on the hilt of her zanpakto.

"Why do YOU get to be Byakushi?" asked Yachiru on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"I just said it you brat, three of his members are injured, so he asked for a seated officer as a replacement!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone then ignored the pink haired demon as she proceeded to scream about injustice and threaten to call Kenpachi to make sure that "Byakushi" remains hers.

"Does this mean Captain Ukitake won't be your captain anymore," asked Kiyone with gleaming eyes.

"Yes but only –"

"And you'll move from our barracks?"

"Yes but –"

"HE'S FINALLY MINE!"

Yes the SWA members were anything but normal.

Asmai rolled her eyes, she knew that Kiyone was infatuated with their captain and no matter how many times she tried to assure Kiyone that she' not trying to take the captain away, she refused to believe her. In fact, the short haired girl was always suspicious of everyone in squad 13 and constantly thought that they're secretly plotting to "take my place as the captain's favorite" as she puts it.

"Well that's good news girl," said Rangiku patting Asami on the back. "Now you can trap the man with your womanly charms! Make me proud!"

Asami stared at her in horror, "Why would I do that?"

"My brother would never fall for that," said Rukia. "He's not that type of man."

"Really?" asked Rangiku. "Well that explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Rukia looking at them suspiciously.

"Well let's face it Rukia, your brother is gay. I mean what man uses pink flowers as a weapon?" said Asami with complete seriousness.

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about! Your new captain if I may remind you."

"And he never seemed to be fazed by my boobs," continued Rangiku looking thoughtful.

Rukia smacked both of them, "How dare you talk about my brother like that! What I meant is that he's a gentleman and he takes his work very seriously so he will not "be trapped by her womanly charms"".

"I have to agree with Rukia on this one ladies," said Captain Unohana with a smile.

"Thank you captain!" said Rukia with exasperation.

"Ahem…Ahem….I think Asami had better focus on her work, that's what she was sent to do," said Nanaou pushing her glasses up.

"Oh come on!" said Rangiku with a wave of her hand. "Don't be so uptight Nanaou, I know a good match when I see one."

"Hey wait a minute," interrupted Asami. "I never said I'm going to do what Rangiku said."

"YOU BETTER DON'T!" screamed Yachiru from a corner where she was still busy throwing a tantrum.

Again she was ignored and Rangiku said, "Hey you've always said you wanted to marry a prince. Now I have to say his personality leaves much to be desired but that sexy face totally compensates for it!"

"I'm still here you know!" said Rukia crossing her arms and glaring at Rangiku.

"How about we move on to the next topic?" interrupted Soi Fon clearly uninterested in the current conversation.

"I agree with Ninja-lady," said Yachiru jumping on a table. She then glared at Nemu and Isane who both quickly agreed with her.

The rest of the meeting went as usual with suggestions about future events and the likes. When it was all over, Unohana dismissed the group and they preceded to exist the room and filled into Byakuya Kuchiki's hallway.

"Hey Rukia wait up!" called Asami. "Is your brother here or in his office? I need to report to him, I think I'm already late."

"I think he's in his office, come on I'll drop you on my way," replied the black haired girl.

The two girls walked together in silence towards the sixth squad barracks. Before reaching the captain's office, Asami said looking at her friend, "Listen Rukia, I have no intention of trapping your brother with anything so don't worry about it."

Rukia laughed, "I did say he would never fall for it, but if you do somehow manage to do it I wouldn't mind having you as a sister-in-law."

Asami blushed and didn't say anything. The truth was that Rukia felt lonely most of the time in the Kuchiki's large manor. Her brother was not what you would call "sociable" and she always wished she had a companion in that great house.

When they reached the office, she turned to her friend and said, "Well this is where I leave you, good luck."

"Thanks Rukia! See ya later."

When Rukia left, Asami turned to the door and sighed before knocking.

"Come in," said a monotone voice.

Slowly sliding the door open, she entered and bowed before him.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki, I am fourth seat officer of squad 13 Asami Akamatsu. I –"

"Why are you late?" asked Byakuya eyeing her with his cold gaze.

_Oh shit._

"I…..I am very sorry sir, I had the Women's Association meeting," she answered with a bow. "It will not happen again."

His intense gaze felt like fire beams passing through her body, he eyed her big, red bow with disdain and his eyes went down to her Zanpakto before saying, "Very well, your office is the one outside this, you will be sharing it with our third seat officer. You may begin working."

"Yes sir," she said before bowing and existing the room as fast as she could without making it too obvious that she's trying to run away.

She closed the door behind her and ran to her desk. A pile of papers welcomed her and she sighed looking at them.

Well he clearly hates my bow, she thought.

**That's it for chapter 2, I want to thank my reviewer 'Time Lady Callisto' and I want to thank all those you put this story in their alert and favorites lists. I hope I don't disappoint you! Your reviews encourage me so review! :D**


	3. Paperwork and the Handsome Captain

**I do not own Bleach.**

_thoughts_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Asami glared at the pile of papers in front of her. No matter how much she worked, the pile did not look like it's dwindling. It seemed all three members that were injured left a pile of work and she got stuck doing all of it. Needless to say, at that moment she hated her life and hated the minute she agreed to transfer.<p>

_This is torture! I want to fight or train outside! I've never seen so much paperwork in my life_!

The only thing that stopped her from screaming with frustration at the top of her voice was the dark haired noble sitting in the adjacent room. After the whole "why are you late?" incident, she didn't think it was wise to risk anything. It didn't help that the third seat officer facing her was looking at her with a sneer. _Pfft, figures the whole squad is a bunch of proud idiots. Where is Renji? Is he the only normal one here?_

As if on cue, the red head opened the door and entered their office. He looked around the office and spotted Asami sitting at her desk looking as miserable as she did when she found out that they're cancelling the Book Review column in the Seireitei Communication Monthly.

"So you're the replacement officer," he said standing at her desk.

Asami looked up and her eyes sparkled with happiness when she saw him. She jumped at him and hugged his waist saying, "Oh my God! RENJI! My one true love! My heart's true desire! The prince of my –"

"Yeah, yeah," said Renji looking bored. "Just get on with it, what do you want?"

"Renji! How can you assume that I would say these things because I want something from you?" asked Asami pretending to look hurt. "I say it from deep down! You _are_ my knight in –"

He gave her a look and she said, "Ok fine, how about helping sweet, little me with this paper work? We can split them fifty-fifty!"

"What? Are you crazy? Of course not!" he said shocked. "I have my own pile to finish I just came back from the fifth division to deliver another pile! Captain will have my head if I don't hand the rest in time."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"No get off!"

"Renji! I'm your friend!"

"No!"

"Renji!"

"I said –"

"Is there a problem Officer Akamatsu?"

_Ooops_

Asami turned her head and found to her horror Captain Kuchiki standing at his office's door, looking icily at the two of them. Renji and Asami sprang away from each other as if they caught fire.

"I had the idea that I told you to get to work, Officer Akamatsu," continued the dark haired man.

"I…..uh….I'm really sorry sir….it won't happen again, I was just finishing them," said Asami nervously.

"Renji get to work," said Byakuya to the red head, then stared at the shorter shinigami and said, "I want these papers on my desk today Akamatsu, or else you won't go home tonight."

"Y-yes sir!" she answered and bowed.

Renji followed his captain to their office and closed the door. Asami went back to her desk and tried as hard as she could to ignore the smug looks the third seat officer was shooting her.

Byakuya sat at his desk and grabbed his writing brush. So far he was not satisfied with the girl that Ukitake recommended. The sixth division prided itself in its ability to maintain order and it acted as a role model to all the other divisions. He had to put that girl in her place before she corrupted the entire division and all his hard work of maintaining a model squad would go to waste.

Renji didn't dare look up from his paper work, his captain looked as calm and as stoic as ever but he knew that he if he was caught daydreaming or not concentrating on the pile, his captain would Senbonzakura his head. He felt guilty for not saying anything to defend Asami, but there was nothing to say! The captain had caught them playing around and it didn't help that Asami was being loud. If there was anything that his captain hated more than wasting time, it was being loud. He was a very intimidating man, and Renji hoped that his friend won't find difficulty adapting to the stern way in which Byakuya Kuchiki ran things in the sixth division.

* * *

><p>Hours later…..<p>

"Hey Sami! It's time for lunch break!" said Renji knocking on her desk.

"I can't go Renji, you heard Captain Kuchiki, I can't go home if I don't finish this," said Asami not looking up.

Knowing his captain, Renji didn't doubt that he meant every word, "Um…I can stay with you if you want."

"Oh so now you're helping?"

"Hey I had my own pile back then!"

"Yeah sure," said Asami rolling her eyes. "But no thanks, what if he sees you helping me? I'll never hear the end of it. Isn't he going to lunch break?"

"Nah, Captain rarely takes a break and if he does then he returns to his manor," answered Renji. "Well then, I'm off! Don't die in here okay?"

Asami didn't bother replying and went back to her work. She swore to herself that she won't be humiliated for the third time that day. She knew working in the sixth division would be very different than working in the thirteenth. Captain Ukitake was sweet, understanding and always put time for fun and Captain Byakuya…well he was the complete opposite.

After a long day of work….

Asami stretched her arms, hoping to ease the ache that had built up in her shoulder blades. It was definitely a long, first day of work. Almost everyone in the division had went home, she was one of the few that stayed behind to finish something or another, but she had managed to finish the day's paperwork AND the work left by the previous members. She couldn't wait to show her captain and see the expression on his face. She carried the neat pile in her arms, walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in," said the same calm voice after a few moments.

She entered, put the pile on his desk and bowed, "I finished the paperwork Captain."

The last rays of sun seeped through the office's windows and her new captain was sitting at his desk reading a book. Asami couldn't help but compare him to a perfectly made sculpture. She stared at his handsome face; the strong jaw line, his smooth lips, the thin nose and those cold, grey eyes…..eyes that were now staring back at her.

"I asked you if this is the entire pile," repeated Byakuya.

"What pile – I mean….yes! Yes, it is sir!" she answered quickly feeling her cheeks color and she knew it had nothing to do with the room temperature.

"I hope you were not hasty in finishing it," said Byakuya taking one paper from the pile and looking at it. "I have no time to re-do your work."

"I double checked it sir," said Asami.

"Very well," he continued. "You may go home."

_Oh my GOD! Is this the only thing he's going to say?_ She screamed to herself. _After all that work?_

"Is there a problem Akamatsu?"

_Yes there is a problem! I broke my back to finish the stupid paperwork in time and this is all you have to say?_

"No sir, there is no problem," she said out loud and bowed to him. "Good bye sir."

He gave her a curt nod and she turned to exist before his voice stopped her, "Akamatsu?"

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?"

"Don't be late tomorrow."

"Yes….sir."

Byakuya looked up from the paper he was inspecting and stared at the door that had just closed. After the girl's stunts that morning, he hadn't expected her to finish the job in time. He thought he'll have to chastise her for a third time, but she somehow managed to do it. It _was _a lot of work, enough for three soul reapers. Not that she impressed him or anything; after all he expected the best from all of his squad. It didn't matter whether it was fighting a hollow or finishing a mountain of paper work.

Yeah right…...

* * *

><p>Captain Toshiro Hitsuyaga signed the last paper for the day and looked up to find his lieutenant dozing off again. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He had threatened her that if she didn't finish her work, he would freeze her tongue and legs until she does. Obviously he hadn't thought of the possibility that she might simply just go to sleep. Taking another deep breath he started, "Rangiku Matso –"<p>

"HELLO TOUSHI! MISS ME?"

Rangiku woke up with a start and looked at the door to find Asami standing there waving to her and Hitsuyaga. Toshiro took another deep breath and pinched his nose bridge.

_Just what I needed._

"For the last time, it's _Captain_ Hitsuyaga to you!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright! Chill….PFFHAHHAHAHAHAH…..chill! Did you get it Rangiku? I asked him to chill! HAHAHAHAH!"

Toshiro closed his eyes and shook his head at the two imbeciles laughing their heads off at something as stupid as them. "What do you want Asami?"

"Well…I wanted to borrow Rangiku for an unknown amount of time," replied the brunette.

"No, she has to –"

"Great thanks!" interrupted Asami and grabbed Rangiku's wrist.

"See you tomorrow Captain! Sweet dreams!"

"I said NO!"

It was too late. The two soul reapers closed the door and ran away. They didn't dare look back and they disregarded all the looks their fellow colleagues shot them as the two passed. Some men even fainted when they saw Rangiku running at them, but the two simply ignored them and jumped over unconscious bodies. When the pair finally reached Rangiku's room they entered and quickly slammed the door shut.

"Oh my God," said Asami trying to take as much air in as possible. "Do you think he followed us?"

Rangiku shook her head and then said, "You know….we could have just shunpoed here."

The two stared at each other then burst out laughing, "Oh God, that was hilarious."

Rangiku nodded and said, "Sit down; I'll go get the sake."

Asami went to the low table and threw herself to the ground, waiting for her friend to bring the drinks. "Don't get too much Rangiku; I can't go to work with a hangover tomorrow. And speaking of work, you won't get into _too much_ trouble with Toushiro right?"

The blue eyed girl returned with three bottles and put one in front of her friend, "Nah, I'll just give him a hug and then he'll be too flustered to remember what he wanted to scream at me for. So spill, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to nag and complain about Kuchiki senior," replied Asami taking a sip.

"Already? What happened?" asked the blonde.

"I hate him Rangiku!" cried Asami. "His sexy face _so doesn't _make up for his personality!"

"Did he reject your advances?"

"Wha – NO!" replied Asami.

"So he _did_ accept them? Or no wait! Oh my God! Did he try anything?"

"Rangiku!"

"What then?" asked Rangiku impatiently.

"He's so cold! So first he gives me the glare of death because I was late even though I explained that I had the SWA meeting, and besides shouldn't he know this by now? I mean we _have_ been colonizing his house every time we have a meeting! But that's not even the worse part! I was begging Renji Abarai to help me with the paper work, which by the way was enough for four shinigamis to work on, and then he opened the door to his office and found us talking and he said that if I don't finish EVERYTHING I can't go home! Then when I finished it, all he said was, "You can go home." Can you believe this? Are you listening to me?"

Rangiku who was already drinking her second bottle of sake and had stopped listening when the brunette mentioned the paperwork, looked at Asami and said, "Huh? Oh yes of course I am silly! You were telling me about how Kuchiki was a jerk to you."

"I think that's an understatement."

"Oh cheer up girl!" said Rangiku. "Stop being so dramatic, at least he didn't threaten to freeze you to the chair like my captain did."

Asami giggled, feeling the sake beginning to take its effect, "You have the cutest captain ever."

"I know right?"

"Well anyways, it's not like I can do anything about it, he is my boss after…...and he can kill me in less than three seconds, but I can at least nag and complain."

"It always….hic…..helps love," said Rangiku nodding lazily.

"I should go get some sleep, I can't be late tomorrow," said Asami getting up.

"Oh come….hic…. on! We just started!"

"I know, but he's too scary Ran." replied Asami. "Don't drink too much! Toushiro will have both of our heads if you show up with a hangover."

"Yeah, yeah," answered Rangiku waving.

Asami closed the door and walked towards her own room.

* * *

><p><strong>READ PLEASE!<strong>

**First of all I have to thank those who reviewed as well as those who put the story in their alert/favorites list. I really appreciated it. You guys made my day!**

**About the story, I think this is the longest chapter that I've ever written. I realize that things are a bit slow but I don't want to rush anything. It's a ByakuyaxOC story after all. I know that Asami has been nagging a lot and some of you might find that annoying, but it will all change as the story continues and her feelings develop, also things will get (hopefully) more interesting when the "ryokas" arrive. I really hope you guys like this chapter, I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism so please read and review!**


	4. Yes Captain

**.I do not own Bleach.**

_Thoughts_

_**First of all I am very sorry about the delay. I moved, so it took me a while to get internet and so I couldn't upload a new chapter AND I was having a severe writer's block, I am not even sure that this chapter is good, but I had to upload it because I felt so guilty. After you finish this chapter and hopefully review :P, please check out my one shot 'Shinigamis at the Beach" and leave a review telling me what you think! :D**_

**Chapter 4**

Every squad barrack in the Soul Society reflected its captain. There was the eleventh that looked as barbaric and disorganized as its members, there was the twelfth squad that always gave the feeling of a horror legend, the sweet, homey thirteenth one and of course the regal and noble looking sixth squad barracks.

Byakuya Kuchiki walked down his squad barrack's corridor and headed towards the large training hall that his squad used every morning. They had a strict schedule, first they trained and sparred between themselves for two hours each morning, then they had paperwork, then those assigned with patrol duty headed out to do it, then it was lunch break and more paperwork before finally heading home. Byakuya had always been a person who valued perfection and precision, he always made sure that his squad followed the schedule and anyone who failed to do so was punished. Of course, with the exception of Renji, this rarely happened since everyone was afraid of the cold looking captain.

It had become a routine that he was satisfied and even, some might say, pleased with. So when he reached the training room that day, he did not except the scene that awaited him. Instead of the usual decorum, where everyone sparred in pairs, his usually diligent squad was all huddled up on one side watching his third seat officer sparring with none other than…

"Not so smug now are we?" asked Asami laughing as she fought.

It seemed like she was having the upper hand as she forced her opponent to resort to a defensive stance. Everyone cheered the pair on and it was very obvious that Asami was enjoying the attention as she tried to entertain the audience with acrobatic moves. She didn't think however, that her lack of concentration would give her opponent the chance to turn the table around. He delivered a swift kick to her stomach, sending her flying into the opposite wall. The room exploded with cheers as the third seat officer taunted Asami and she slowly got up and ran towards him with her Zanpakto raised high.

Byakuya took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. It was not worth it to lose his composure over a silly, reckless, ungraceful, thoughtless li –

"Asami Akamatsu."

Everyone froze as the cold voice of captain Kuchiki snaked around the room.

_Oh crap_, thought Renji. _He's going to kill me for allowing this._

Every soul reaper in the room held his breath as the captain walked towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked eyeing his squad coldly.

Renji gulped as he felt the room's temperature go down by many degrees, "Uh…..we were –"

"Why aren't you all training?" interrupted Byakuya, his voice was as calm as ever but everyone knew that one wrong move and they'd be sent to the fourth division for an extended stay.

Asami stepped forward and timidly said, "Captain Kuchiki, I challenged third seat Sugi to a duel and the others were watching because I told them that…"

Her voice trailed as the handsome captain turned his steel eyes to her, he walked towards her until he was towering above her and said in a lethal voice, "Fourth seat Akamatsu, I do not know how Captain Ukitaki handled things at the thirteenth squad but I assure you that we do not tolerate reckless, uncivilized behavior at our squad."

Asami frowned at his words, she knew that she shouldn't have asked her fellow squad members to come watch but she knew she didn't deserve to be called reckless and uncivilized! She felt insulted at his words especially when he mentioned her old squad. Before she could stop herself, angry words exploded from her mouth.

"My Captain is the best captain in soul society! The thirteenth squad is not –"

"Have you forgotten your place, Akamatsu?" he asked with a heated glare. "This is not the eleventh squad either, if you want to behave in that uncouth manner than you are in the wrong squad."

"I…..forgive me, Captain Kuchiki," she said with a forced bow.

Renji winced at the coldness of his Captain's words, true his Captain was never one to care about other people's feelings but he was being plain cruel! Asami didn't deserve all that.

"Captain Kuchiki, I allowed this to happen, I'm sorry," said Renji bowing. "Please do not punish them."

Byakuya did not shift his gaze from the girl in front of him and said, "Lietanent Abarai, Officers Sugi and Akamatsu you three will be having patrol duty non-stop until tomorrow morning."

"What? But Captain! It's not –"

Whatever Renji was planning to say died on his lips when Byakuya shifted his cold glare from Asami to him. The dark haired noble continued talking as if Renji hadn't spoken, "The rest of you will continue with the training and there will be no lunch break for an entire week. If this behavior is repeated or if I see anyone not performing their tasks as diligently as possible they will be dismissed from my squad but only after I make sure that they have received their well deserved punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes captain!"

"Now get to work."

Everyone rushed back to their positions and divided themselves into pairs. The sounds of metal clashing soon filled the room and the only people standing still were Byakuya and his three officers.

"You three will report to me tomorrow morning," he said. "You are dismissed."

They bowed and walked away towards the exit. Not one of the trio dared say a word until they were far away from the sixth squad barracks.

"Damn that was close!" said Renji. "I think he is in a good mood today, we should be thankful."

"It could have been worse," said Sugi nodding in agreement.

Asami didn't say anything, she was seething inside. She felt so embarrassed and angry at herself. Ever since she had come to the sixth squad she has done nothing but dim-witted things, and just her luck her new captain always happened to be there.

_How dare he suggest that the thirteenth squad is uncivilized? He knows Captain Ukitake! Surely he knows what a sweet man he is! Why does that man always get on my nerves? Oh why? WHY! Why was I chosen to come to this squad? Rangiku was so wrong! I mean alright, of course he's really handsome and manly and strong and –_

"Asami?"

Asami woke up from her stupor and found Renji waving a hand in front of her face. She slapped his hand away and asked, "What do you want Tattoo Eyes? OUCH THAT HURTS!"

"I asked you what is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me," she said raising an eyebrow. "Why would there be anything wrong with me?"

"Uh….because five minutes have passed and my ears were not abused by your irritating voice," said Renji.

Asami glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "I'm fine you jerk. Where is Sugi?"

"He said he'll patrol alone," said Renji. "Come on let's get going and stop daydreaming."

* * *

><p>The fourth squad was busier than ever. Captain Zaraki had decided to hold a fighting tournament with his squad and the winner would get to fight with him. Needless to say, half the eleventh squad was present in the fourth and needed attention.<p>

"Lieutenant, all I'm saying is that we're busy as it is we can't be expected to have time to heal more than half of your squad every time they participate in one of Captain Zaraki's tournaments," said Isane trying to get some sense into the pink haired girl.

"Oh cheer up Tower-Tall! You know how Kenny enjoys fighting," said Yachiru grinning widely as she surveyed the busy healing room. "Do you have any candies here?"

Isane sighed; it was clearly a lost cause. It was a known and well-understood rule that you just can't knock ANY sense to any of the eleventh squad members particularly certain pink haired demons who thought of nothing but sweets and poor Byakuya Kuchiki, but it never hurt to try. With another sigh, she tiredly said, "No we don't, this is a healing room."

"Aww! You're no fun!" replied Yachiru with a pout. "Fine I'll go visit Byakushi! He always has candy! HEY BALDY!"

Isane jumped at the sudden outburst and looked at Ikkaku who was getting treated by one of the nurses.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BRAT?" he roared at her from across the room.

"Officer Madarame please keep your voice down! We have patients here!" begged Isane rushing to him.

"TAKE CARE OF THINGS WHILE I'M GONE!" roared Yachiru even louder than him.

"Lieuta –"

Not bothering to stay and listen, Yachiru quickly shunpo-ed out of the room and headed towards her next victim, namely the unsuspecting Lord Kuchiki.

Isane sighed.

_This is going to be a long day_, she thought.

* * *

><p>"What I mean is," said Asami, "Give me tips and tricks to dealing with Captain Kuchiki."<p>

The pair was taking a break and the two soul reapers were sitting together, leaning on a wall. They knew they'd be dead if they were caught resting, but they were willing to take their chances.

"Well I don't know," said Renji scratching his chin. "I mean _I_ still make mistakes. You just learn along the way you know? Like when you're boiling an egg, the more you do it the more you perfect the timing."

Asami stared at her friend in horror, "Renji my friend, I think you've really out done yourself this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think you have just uttered the stupidest words I have ever heard in my life," she answered with complete seriousness.

"Oh shut up, I don't know how to explain it; this is the only way I could think off!"

"No really, I'm impressed."

"Shut up."

"And an egg to be precise!" she said and then burst out laughing out loud. "Oh my God, imagine if Captain Kuchiki heard about this."

"Uh…hehe…I REALLY don't want to think about it," he said laughing nervously.

"God I think I am going to sleep standing up," said Sugi.

"Well if you two didn't behave like a pair of idiots we wouldn't have spent the entire night patrolling," remarked Renji.

"Oh yeah? It was your job to stop us, smartass!" retorted Asami.

"I'm your lieutenant you brat! This just proves that you shouldn't be friends with immature idiots," shot back Renji.

"Oh PU-LEASE!" said Asami rolling her eyes. "You were what? A class ahead of Rukia and I? Although with that level of intelligence I don't know how you did it."

"Shut up!"

Asami chuckled; she just loved to get on Renji's nerves. She never did it to be mean or anything. She loved all her friends and teasing them was just her way of showing that love!

"I don't suppose Captain would let us rest a bit before doing the paperwork would he?" asked Sugi.

"Yeah sure he will, and Captain Kurutsuchi will also start respecting the laws of nature in honor of this merry occasion," answered Asami sarcastically.

Renji burst in laughter as Sugi shook his head at the green-eyed girl. Why his captain was allowing this disrespectful girl in their squad was beyond him. Was there anyone she didn't insult? True she was a genius in handling piles of paperwork but he was sure that their squad could manage without her. Before he could retort back, they turned a corner and almost ran smack into none other than Captain Kuchiki himself.

"Good morning Captain," they said bowing low.

He gave them a brief nod of acknowledgement before saying, "Good morning, did you finish your patrolling duties Renji?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Were there any peculiar occurrences?"

"Uh….no not really Captain, we were just heading back to our offices," said Renji.

"Very well, there has been some disturbance in the south of the Rukon district, you and Sugi will go investigate it and report back to me," said Byakuya.

"Can I go with them Captain?" asked Asami her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"No, you will be doing your share of paperwork along with theirs," answered Byakuya as stoic as ever.

"But Captain – I – I mean yes Captain."

"Abarai and Sugi you may rest for a short amount of time before commencing your mission," said Byakuya. "Dismissed."

Renji and Sugi bowed and left leaving their colleague with the abnormally calm captain.

"Come along Akamatsu, I need those reports today or you won't be going home," said Byakuya walking away and looking as majestic as ever.

_I really need to talk to the SWA about this; I mean I am sure there is a clause somewhere that cites this as women abuse. I should have read that book Nanao had given us the other day about women rights, now I know what Matsumoto feels, _she thought.

"Bring your equipments to my Office, you'll be using Renji's desk."

Now _that_ gother attention. Why can't she just use her own desk? Her mind raced as she tried to decipher some meaning behind his words. Outrageous scenarios began forming in her mind, and she blushed as she remembered what a certain blonde shinigami had said.

_Oh my God…could he…_

"Akamatsu, when you finish standing there gaping like a fish, please start with the paperwork, it won't sign itself you see," said Byakuya from his desk.

_Nah…_

"Um….Captain why can't I just use my own desk? I mean I know I have been behaving like a complete idiot and I am very sorry about that, but I promise you I take my work very seriously so I won't try to run away," she blurted out, her words coming in a rush. "And it's not like I don't enjoy your company! I mean I'd love to spend the day with you, you know in a…um…..…professional, Captain-Subordinate way. Not that I've ever had any other thoughts! I mean I'm sure you're a very…um…..nice…..uh…. companion and –"

"Akamatsu?"

"Uh….yes Captain?"

"You will be doing Renji's pile as well, you need instructions, it will save us time if you don't keep moving back and forth from my office to yours," said Byakuya simply. "Is that too much for your brain to handle?"

_Oh…_

She hoped he could not see her blushing face and sat on Renji's chair trying to ignore the small, foreign feeling of disappointment nudging at the back of her mind.

_I can't believe I let what Rangiku said get to me…._

If she had been more observant however, she would have noticed the slight twitch of Byakuya's lips. But it was there for a split second before his frosty mask took over again….

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I am not completely satisfied with this chapter, I really hope you guys thought it was ok and please review! Tell me if everyone is in character and constructive criticism is very welcomed. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys made my day! BYE! Oh and please check out 'Shinigamis at the Beach' on my profile and leave a review!<strong>


	5. The Past, Present and Squad 11

**I do not own Bleach.**

_Thinking_

_"Talking" – _conversation with zanpacto.

**Chapter 5**

Asami couldn't help but steal glances at her Captain who was sitting at the nearby desk. They were both silent, each immersed in the paperwork. He hadn't spoken to her except to give some instructions and from time to time chastise her for asking silly questions about it.

"I understand that this is a lieutenant's work Akamatsu, but surely even you can manage the task after my instructions," he had said.

It wasn't that she didn't understand his instructions, it was just that…well…she couldn't help but notice that her captain seemed more peaceful than she had ever seen him before. She couldn't stop glancing at his face, his usually stern expression was more relaxed, his lips were not in their usually firm line and his eyes were devoid of that coldness. He was so immersed in his work that he had let his guard slip down…just a little though.

So the moment he goes back to his reports, she'd forget whatever instruction he had given, Asami blushed as her eyes trailed down from the perfectly styled hair, to the dark eyes, to his lips.

_Focus Asami, focus! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I am checking my captain out! This is so embarrassingly unprofessional, I was just complaining about the guy yesterday!_

He just looked so calm, and not that stern, cold calmness either…and those eyes…

_What is wrong with me? This must be the effect of an entire night of patrolling and now paperwork, I'm really being abused! I should get the day off! Or at least a few hours of rest! _

She forced her gaze back into the paper and was about to sign it when her eyes moved back up. It was a stack from the eleventh division, and there was something obviously amiss.

"Um…..Captain Kuchiki?"

He lifted his eyes from the report in front of him and looked at her.

"I think there is a mistake in this stack," said Asami, her eyes trailing over the paper.

She got up and walked towards him, "It's from the eleventh division, it's the report about the ancient weapons that they had used and destroyed in one of their latest tournaments."

"And what seems to be the problem?" asked Byakuya.

"Well…..for one thing it's written in pink….so I'm guessing Lieutenant Yachiru has finally decided to write a report, but it's literally full of calculation mistakes regarding the damage costs, and the description of the incident is completely ridiculous, I mean how did a giant, chocolate bunny get into the Seireitei and use all the weapons?" explained Asami with a confused expression on her face.

If he was a normal person, Byakuya would have rolled his eyes, but his noble upbringing forbade him from doing so. It was bad enough that the eleventh division had damaged the weapons in the most barbaric way imaginable, thankfully they were able to save some of the important artifacts but it was going to cost a large amount of money to repair the rest.

"I see, as to be expected from a squad run by Zaraki Kenpachi, it seems that the eleventh division has once again let its incompetence get in the way of our work," he said in disdain.

"Um…..so should I re-do the report?"

"No, take it back to them," he ordered. "We are not responsible for their incapacitation."

"Oh, alright Captain, I'll be right back," she said with a bow.

Taking the absurd reports with her, she exited the room and closed the door. She walked along the corridor, greeting two unseated officers in the sixth squad who bowed to her. When she left the estate, a voice spoke in her mind making her stop in her tracks.

"_Was that disappointment I sensed in your spirit earlier?" _it asked.

_"I didn't_ _ask for you Arai Roze, what do you want?"_ she thought back, dodging the question.

"_You don't have to be so irritable, and you know I don't follow the rules, have you forgotten?"_

"_No I haven't, and I wasn't feeling disappointed, why would I feel that way?" _asked Asami.

"_Oh I don't know, maybe a part of you wanted that handsome lord to want to be closer to you for something other than work?" _it suggested with a giggle.

"_Of course not! I'm not interested in Captain Kuchiki, heck I was complaining about him just yesterday! He's my Captain and to be honest he's been nothing but a –"_

Another girlish giggle interrupted her, "_Well you know what they say about that fine line Asami, and you don't have to deny anything, I know you very well. You were disappointed, and you say you hate him only because you know he's out of your reach. If you ask me, I'd say it's a terribly bad case of sour grapes."_

With that, the Zanpacto went silent and Asami knew that the link was cut off. She let out a scream of frustration scaring a poor fourth squad member, who had the misfortune of passing by, out of his wits.

_That was complete and utter crap, just because she's a part of my soul DOES NOT mean she can tell me what I'm feeling! Wait, that doesn't make sense…..AAAAH! This is so irritating! How can she just barge into my mind like that whenever she wants?_

_"Because I'm your Zanpacto silly, and for the last time I do NOT follow the rules," _said that same giggling voice.

"I DO NOT FEEL THAT WAY!" she screamed out loud.

Again the Zanpacto spirit went silent and Asami took a deep breath and said out loud, "Fine! I'm going to get to work and forget about this conversation!"

She grabbed the reports tighter and marched towards the eleventh division, ignoring all the looks she received from various soul reapers who were passing by.

* * *

><p>The eleventh division was as cacophonous as ever, the squad was engaged in a very loud and noisy training session. Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame were both overseeing the new recruits' training and they were definitely not going easy on them<em>.<em>

"Come on you lazy bums!" called Ikkaku. "An old sock could fight better than that! If you don't give it your best you'll be transferred to the fourth squad and you'll get your ass kicked by us every single day!"

"There is no beauty in this year's recruits, what a pity," commented Yumichika, his hand passing through his silky hair.

Asami looked around the training grounds trying to spot a large man carrying a pink haired devil, but found none. The entire eleventh squad was split into pairs fighting between themselves. Shouts and curses filled the air as the men punched the living daylights out of each other (metaphorically of course). Finally, Asami spotted a certain bald third seat and his alarmingly, beautiful friend.

"Hey guys!" she said as she walked towards them.

"Oh look who's here," said Ikkaku with a smirk. "Come for a brawl Asami?"

"No Ikkaku, unlike some people I could mention, I understand that I have other duties than trying to kill my fellow soul reapers and calling it "training", but that's just me you see," answered Asami with a mischievous grin.

"_I_ see you still have that disturbingly ugly hair piece Asami," remarked Yumichika looking at her with pity.

"Oh shut up, there is nothing wrong with my bow!"

"I beg to differ."

"If you're not here for a fight than what do you want?" asked Ikkaku.

"I need to talk to Captain Zaraki about a report that we received from your squad today," answered Asami. "Do you know where he is?"

Ikkaku pointed behind her and she turned to look where he was pointing. Sure enough, there came walking none other than the man who sent fear coursing through half of the Seireitei, on his shoulder hang Yachiru Kusajichi, grinning widely and waving at Asami.

"PRESENT-HEAD!"

Asami gritted her teeth, a vein popping on her forehead, she understood that her bow was big but the gifts and presents jokes were seriously getting old! She glared at the two seated officers who were laughing out loud, standing next to her, but it had no effect whatsoever.

"Look what we have here, come for a fight runt?" asked Kenpachi grinning manically.

Asami sweat dropped, it was really scary how the entire eleventh division thought the same way.

"No sir," she replied, giving him a bow.

"Yachiru's been tellin' me you got transferred to Pretty Boy's squad," stated Kenpachi.

"Uh….hehe….if you mean squad six, then yes," said Asami smiling nervously. "This is why I'm here actually, there is something wrong with the reports you sent us today. I'm guessing Lieutenant Kusajichi wrote it."

"What's wrong with my report, Present-Head?" asked Yachiru suddenly on Asami's shoulder.

"AAAH! I told you to stop doing that! OUCH! LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE! IT'S NOT A GIFT DAMN IT!"

Realizing that there were no hidden gifts in Asami's hair, Yachiru pouted and jumped back to Zaraki's shoulder while Asami glared at the pink haired girl and tried to fix her own hair as much as possible with one hand.

"Oh look Asami!" said Yumichika smugly. "Now you have an ugly hairstyle to go with that ugly bow."

The new recruits heard the loud voices and stopped fighting to look at the scene unfolding before them, but it was short-lived however, because the moment that Ikkaku noticed that, he marched up to them roaring at the top of his voice, "AND WHO ASKED YOU TO STOP?"

Taking a deep breath, Asami turned to the tall Captain and his Lieutenant; this was not going the way she planned, "Lieutenant, we can't submit these papers, they're written in pink!"

"What's wrong with pink?"

"You can't submit these in pink!"

"Why not? Why not Kenny?"

"Because it's unprofessional!" answered Asami in exasperation. "And don't get me started on the content! Captain Kuchiki says our squad can't accept this."

"Now you listen here runt," said Kenpachi. "If Pretty-Boy has a problem with Yachiru, let him come take it up with me!"

Alarmed, Asami waved her hands; the last thing she wanted to do was start a fight between two captains, "No! Captain! You know that after double-signing these papers we'll have to send them to the first division, can you imagine the Head Captain's reaction if he receives a report written in pink that talks about chocolate bunnies?"

Kenpachi started at her blankly before grunting something that sounded like, "That old man…" and tore the papers from Asami and pushed them into Yumichika's hands.

"Go re-do this, and then take it to Pretty-Boy's squad."

"But Captain – Oh Alright! Why do I have to clean other people's ugly mess?"

Asami rolled her eyes; it was literally, mentally exhausting to spend time in the eleventh division. With a sigh, she bowed to Zaraki and said, "Well I'm off now."

"Say hi to Byakushi!" squealed Yachiru.

"Yeah, yeah I will."

As she departed from the eleventh squad's barracks, her mind couldn't help but go back to what her Zanpacto had said. She remembered the first day she had seen Byakuya Kuchiki; he was exiting a room with Rukia, followed by three other men. She was sitting on a window-sill in the hall, reading a book and she was instantly dumbstruck by that man. When she thought of it now, she realized that at that day she didn't just fall in love…..she was completely intoxicated by it, it was love at first sight and she was stupid enough to fall into its trap. It had been clear from the way he was walking, that he was someone of importance and she later found out that the man was a noble who wanted to adopt her friend into his family. She had taken some history classes at the academy, so she naturally knew what the name "Kuchiki" meant, but she had no idea that that young man was a Kuchiki, until Rukia herself said it.

The moment that the words had left Rukia's mouth, Asami knew that she must crush whatever feelings she had for that man. She knew that he was out of her reach and that she would just get hurt if she doesn't control herself. He was a noble heir and a captain of one of the thirteenth court guard squads and she was…..nobody. It would have either been a noble princess or hordes of fan girls, there were too many obstacles.

So she forced herself to stop thinking about him, she immersed herself in her studies and graduated from the academy. Little by little, she forgot about those feelings and replaced them with nothing but fear and respect for the sixth squad's captain.

_Who would have thought that after all this time, these feelings were just locked away and not completely destroyed_, she thought bitterly to herself. _God I'm so stupid._

Her Zanpacto was right; the moment Kuchiki gave her a reason to hope all the feelings came crashing back to her.

_I can't believe that for one moment, I actually believed that…that…_

She couldn't hold back the tears, she felt stupid….she had just let her barriers fall away so easily…and at one word! One word made her fall in into a whirlpool of hope and anticipation, hope that maybe her dear Captain was being rude to her only to hide his own feelings, just like she hid hers behind phrases of professionalism and respect. She felt a bitter taste manifest itself in her mouth as she remembered the way she used to complain about him.

_I sound like a silly, schoolgirl with a crush._

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, she was already at her captain's door and she hadn't even noticed. She knocked and entered at the calm command.

"Captain Kuchiki, I gave them back the report, they will send it once they finish re-writing it," she said.

He looked up at her. If he was surprised at her appearance he didn't show it. She had left his office completely normal and came back with her hair disheveled and her eyes red and swollen. He wondered if perhaps that pink haired menace had gone too far this time and his eyes followed Asami as she headed back to Renji's desk. Before he could stop himself, he said, "Akamatsu, you may leave now."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She froze on the spot and turned her head to him with a stunned expression on her face, did her captain – Byakuya KUCHIKI – just say she could take the day off? She opened her mouth, only to close it again…and open it again.

"Uh…"

_Oh my God! Did he fall and hit his head while I was gone? OH MY GOD! Did a hollow come and impersonate him? Should I call someone? _

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"What? Yes – I mean no, thank you sir!" she squealed and quickly bowed before literally running away before he could change his mind. Byakuya Kuchiki just gave her a day off….what the hell is happening in Soul Society?

A second before she closed the door, she remembered the message she had to deliver.

"Captain?"

Steel eyes met green.

"Yachiru say's hi."

Was it her imagination or did his body tense for a split second?

* * *

><p>Asami had just finished taking a shower when she heard a knock on her door. She put the towel around her shoulders and walked to the door, opening it. There stood Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia looked at her friend, she was clad in a light blue yukata and her hair was still dripping wet.<p>

"Rukia! I haven't seen you since the last SWA, come in!"

Rukia smiled and said, "I can't stay, I'm leaving to the World of the Living, I wanted to say good-bye."

"Oh…."

They stood staring at each other awkwardly; both of them were never really good with goodbyes. Asami bit her lip before saying, "Did you tell your brother?"

"Yes…..no, I…..he doesn't like it when I bother him with silly things, so I'm leaving without saying anything," replied the black haired girl.

Asami frowned, she knew her captain wasn't the most social or "nicest" person in Soul Society, but she didn't think he would be rude to his own sister. Rukia obviously didn't want to say much, but Asami knew that her friend was really hurt, and it was frustrating to watch and do nothing.

"Anyways, see you when I get back!"

Asami nodded slowly and hugged her friend, she didn't know why but she suddenly had a bad feeling about that mission.

"Rukia…be careful ok?"

The shorter girl smiled and ran off, and Asami suddenly got a very bad headache. She threw the towel on the ground and walked off to find Rangiku. It was still early, but she needed to have a drinking competition.

_I hope I can drag her off before Hitsuyaga kills us._

* * *

><p>That night, like every night, Byakuya visited his wife's shrine and sat there in silence. Ukitake had told him about Rukia's mission and had let it slip that Rukia hadn't wanted to tell him because she was worried about his reaction. He stared at his wife's picture and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that was weighing on his soul. He had always found it hard to be in the same room with Rukia, to see how she was growing more similar to her sister with each passing day, but at the same time to see that their differences were very apparent. He stared at his beautiful wife and let sadness engulf him, he closed his eyes and imagined she was sitting next to him, he imagined smelling her sweet perfume and he imagined her soft hands touching his. He felt an arrow pierce his heart…the same arrow that has been piercing his soul ever since his beloved wife passed away. No woman will ever be like Hisana, and he will never love any other woman like he loved Hisana.<p>

Never...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter; I wanted to give a little glimpse about Asami's past. I had a severe writer's block at the ending, so I hope it was ok. Please review this and check out my other one-shots! Thanks to all those who reviewed so far! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY! Oh and Arai Roze means wild rose in japanese. <strong>


	6. Poisonous Crush

_Talking- _Thoughts

_"Talking"-_Conversation with Zanpacto

I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 6**

"BYAKUSHIIIIIII!"

Byakuya turned his head to find the source of that infuriating noise. He refused to admit that he slightly panicked at the sound of _her _voice. He was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Squad! He should not be affected by anything or anyone, including pink-haired she-devils, and in his own house none the less. It was _her _alright, Zaraki's pink haired demon, who else would dare use that disrespectful title with him?

"Byakushi! You look so pretty today!" squealed Yachiru. "Do you have any candy?"

"What are you doing in my house?" asked Byakuya for what seemed like the millionth time that month. He seriously has had enough of this nonsense, was he paying those guards for nothing?

"We have the SWA meeting today silly!" answered Yachiru like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "So do you have candy? Do you? Do you? Do-"

Byakuya stuffed the girl's mouth with one of the chocolate buns he hid in his sleeve just for that reason. He just did not have the patience to deal with the child and found it easier to shut her up with candy. He was about to turn and continue on his way when another equally annoying voice caught his attention.

"Lieutenant! Stop running around the house, the meeting is over, if Cap-"

Asami stopped in her tracks when she saw her Captain standing in the hallway with the pink-haired Lieutenant.

"Oh…Good morning Captain Kuchiki," she said with a bow.

_Why can't these women bother someone else for a change?_

But as usual, he replied with barely a nod.

"I was just headed out to the barracks sir, I finished with the morning training and had the –"

"Stop wasting time Officer Akamatsu, you have work to do," interrupted the monotone voice again.

"Uh…yes sir," she said with another bow. "See you around Lieutenant."

Yachiru didn't bother replying as she sat there munching on the giant cookie that Byakuya had given her. Her Byakushi always had the best candy in all of Seireitei! She decided to finish it and then go play tag with Maki-Maki.

_I'll ask Yun-Yun and Cue-ball to play with us too!_

* * *

><p>Asami walked behind her Captain in silence, she stared at his back and suddenly remembered the conversation she had had with Rukia a week before.<p>

_"Big brother doesn't like it when I bother him with silly things…"_

"Um….have you heard anything from Rukia, sir?"

"You should ask Captain Ukitake this question."

Asami bit her lip; she could not for the life of her, understand why the man was so cold about everything. What in the world has happened to him to turn him like this? Surely he wasn't always this way! Rukia had said something about a dead wife but that was so long ago…and why would that affect his treatment of Rukia? Why did he adopt her in first place if he's going to behave like this? Rukia had never complained about the man, she worshipped him and felt that she has to live up to his expectations but Asami knew that her friend was not completely happy.

She decided to try again and meekly said, "The weather is really good today."

She received no reply.

_Um….ok let's try again._

"We should have had our morning training session out in the open."

No reply.

"I heard that in the World of the Living the –"

"Akamatsu."

"Uh…..yes Captain?"

"Are you trying to engage me in small talk?"

"Um…I…..uh….no…."

"Good."

_How embarrassing, there is no hope with this man._

The remainder of the trip to the offices was spent in silence; Asami did not dare say anything and as it was well known… Byakuya was not the most social person in the Soul Society. When the pair reached their destination, they found Sugi sitting at his desk, diligently working on a stack of papers. When he saw his Captain, he stood up and greeted him. Byakuya nodded in response and then motioned to Asami to follow him. Asami raised an eyebrow, she knew that Renji was not on any patrol duty that day and she had left him earlier in the morning at his own desk, cursing at his own stack of papers.

As she had expected, the red-head was still in the same position, although his face was now perched on his hand, eyes closed and drool seeping out of his mouth. In short, he portrayed the complete opposite of what the 6th division was supposed to be like.

"Oh how mesmerizing, I am really surprised at how I haven't fallen for his manly charms by now," commented Asami sarcastically.

"Renji."

Asami watched in awe as Renji jumped up from his seat, as if cold water was thrown on him, he looked around him with wide eyes and spluttered, "They're almost done Captain!"

The fourth seat officer couldn't help but giggle at her friend's reaction.

_Damn! Captain Kuchiki is amazing!_

"See to it that the reports are not covered with your saliva Renji," stated Byakuya sitting at his own desk.

Asami tried to hide her giggles as Renji glared at her but the red-head quickly looked back at the report in front of him, when he received a glare from his own Captain in return.

"Akamatsu, there has been another disturbance in the Rukon district, somewhere near the Great Lake, your mission is to go investigate and if needed, destroy whatever is causing this problem," said the noble handing her a paper with the necessary details.

"Yes sir!"

"Needless to say, I expect a report about it on your return," continued the Kuchiki Lord.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Asami bowed and repeated, "Yes sir!"

She turned and headed outside the 6th squad's headquarters, she was finally getting some exercise.

* * *

><p>The Great Lake was one of the few beautiful places in that area, the trees still had a hint of green and surrounded the area, encompassing it in a circle, the wind whooshed through them and gently rippled the blue water. It was a serene place, secluded from inhabitants and Asami couldn't for the life of her think of what could disturb that peacefulness. She walked closer to the water and listened carefully, she couldn't detect any negative energy, she looked down towards the water and her heart skipped a beat.<p>

* * *

><p>Yachiru walked around in the Seireitei bored out of her mind, Cue-ball was busy training the squads again, and Yun-Yun was nowhere to be found. Her Kenny was taking a nap and refused to get up no matter how many tantrums she threw, in the end she gave up and decided to wonder the corridors of the Seireitei in case she falls upon another unsuspecting victim. Before she realized it, she found herself facing the gates of the twelfth Squad's barracks. Mischief gleamed in her eyes as she eyed their insignia.<p>

Without hesitation, the Lieutenant shunpo-ed her way inside without anyone seeing her, she perched on a tree overviewing the training grounds, no one was there so she jumped down and looked around, the squad was quiet unlike her own (but then again, what squad is as noisy as the eleventh?). She walked towards a large front door and pushed it open, peeking inside she noticed various objects in a large rectangular room. Her curiosity got the best of her and she hurried inside grinning to herself, the room was filled with tanks that contained bizarre creatures, she stood in front of each tank and observed with fascination until she got bored.

_I wonder if they have any candies around here._

Her eyes blinked in surprise when she heard a voice coming from a door at the end of the room, "Nemu! You stupid girl! I told you to get rid of those files and replace them with the new documents not delete the entire folder!"

"I did that sir but the storage area was packed and I –"

"How could you make such a trivial mistake you stupid –"

"What's up Mayurin!"

"Huh? Who let Kenpachi's monkey get in here?" screamed Kurotsuchi in anger.

"OOOOH! Those pictures are so pweeeetty!" squealed Yachiru ignoring the insult and staring with awe at the colorful screens in front of her.

"Those are not pictures you senseless girl! Those are the fruit of intense research on the –"

"What happens if I press this button?"

"NEMU STOP HER!"

* * *

><p>Asami stared in cold horror at the water beneath her, she could not see her reflection on the water, nor was there any apparent creature under the water, instead, the clouds' reflections danced on it as if they were a painting that has suddenly come to life.<p>

"It's cursed..." whispered Asami. "Oh shit!"

She narrowly ducked the tentacle that sprang from the water and attacked her, she moved away from the lake and drew her Zanpacto, the scabbard was red with gold marking on it, she removed it and drew her Kantana. She managed to dodge another purple tentacle by quickly jumping out of the way onto a nearby tree branch.

_Running isn't going to help._

"Show yourself you coward!" she screamed jumping down.

"Are you sure you can handle that Soul Reaper?" gurgled a voice from within the lake.

"I said come out!" repeated Asami grabbing the hilt of her sword tightly.

"Very well," came a mocking reply.

Asami's eyes widened as the water churned around itself, violent bubbles erupted from the middle, and there rose the ugliest Hollow she has ever seen in her life. The Head was green and resembled a dismantled shark head, the white mask covered the eyes and gleamed in the sun, its body was that of an octopus with purple tentacles swaying dangerously above the water.

Asami did not wait for it to attack this time and jumped at the monster facing her, her sword cutting a tentacle that threatened to go right through her chest. The Hollow screamed in anger and attacked her again, this time from both sides, she managed to stop the front attack but before she could turn, the second tentacle pierced her shoulder.

"Oh shit!" she cursed grabbing her shoulder and jumping back to land.

"Surrender Soul Reaper!" laughed the Hollow.

Asami pointed her two fingers at the hollow and recited, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat, Bakudo 9, Geki!"

A red aura engulfed her and extended to engulf the Hollow, the monster shrieked in anger as it felt its entire body getting paralyzed; Asami wasted no time and sprang towards the Hollow breaking its mask. Its screeching cry filled the air as its body disintegrated; Asami took a deep breath, and winced as she was reminded of her injury by a sharp stab of pain in her shoulder. She slowly slid the left sleeve of her uniform and looked at the wound, it was not deep but it was oozing with blood.

"I better get back to the Barracks and have it checked," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki walked into his manor and was greeted by his head of servants, after the usual, brief exchange of pleasantries, the head of the Kuchiki clan walked into his private chambers. He looked around it….it was the same as always, cold, lonely and grey. Sometimes after a tiring day of work, he'd come back home and imagine her voice in the chambers welcoming him, her shy laughter twinkling in the room and her kind eyes looking at him with gratitude and….guilt. He took off his captain's Haori and walked in to his private bathroom, he wanted to take a warm bath, maybe it'd take his mind of things….but deep inside he knew it won't work…..it never did.<p>

The warm bath did however, soothe his aching shoulders, after a tiring day of the same boring paperwork he was really tense, Renji managed to finish his pile barely on time, but Akamatsu was still not back from her mission, which meant that their pile was not sent to Squad one and was therefore going to be late. But even the perfectionist in him did not care at that moment. He opened the sliding doors of his chamber that faced the garden and was not surprised to find that one of the maids had already set a table with tea. It had become a routine, they even memorized how long it takes him to shower and poured the drink precisely on time so that it was not boiling hot and not too cold to drink. Everything was done with perfection at the Kuchiki Manor, not a single toe out of line, not a single –

"Byakuyaaaaaaaa!"

Byakuya closed his eyes and swallowed his sip of tea, sometimes he wished he could just let go of everything and throw a tantrum, or be rash like Renji. Here he was in his own house, wishing he could have some peace and quiet, but a certain Lieutenant would have none of that.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi , may I remind you once again that this is a private property?" he said calmly staring at her grinning face.

"But I came to tell you what happened with me and Mayurin!"

_Just ignore it, if you ignore it, it will grow bored and go away._

"I was just looking for candy, but then I saw this big, shiny, red button and I pressed it and then the whole room started ringing and Mayurin started jumping like a clown!" said Yachiru animatedly. "Then the screens with pretty pictures went BAM! It was so COOL!"

Byakuya resisted the urge to shake his head at the pink menace, he will have to remember to install extra guards around the manor, God knows what the she-devil might do to his house, the monthly damage repair expenses were already costly because of her.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, I would return to the Eleventh Squad Barracks if I were you," he said calmly taking another sip.

Yachiru stopped her rant and looked at him as if noticing him for the first time, "OOOOOH BYKUSHIII! Where are your noodle hairpieces?"

Byakuya took a deep breath, she was referring to his Keisenkans, he tried to calm himself down by convincing himself that her small, miniscule brain cannot comprehend the importance of the headpiece.

_Understandable considering she is Zaraki's child._

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Make sure to get some rest Officer," said a Fourth Squad Officer nervously.<p>

Asami was getting treated at the Fourth Squad, the minute she reached Seireitei, she took a quick shower to remove all the dirt and sweat from her and proceeded to the nursing squad, her cut was now swollen and burning. It turned out that the Hollow's attacks had poison in them. Thankfully, they were able to find the suitable ointment, and her shoulder was fully bandaged.

"The medication cannot take affect if you do not rest," he continued getting more flustered by the minute.

Asami stared at him blankly, it has been long since she had seen a man get flustered because of her, it was truly a fascinating thing to watch as his cheeks slowly grew redder and redder. Generally, she would hang around with Matsumoto, and in all honesty, no woman can match that girl's beauty, no man even noticed anyone else while she's in the room.

"Uh…..that is..uh….all," he finished with a nervous cough.

Asami smiled at him sweetly, "Thank you Officer, I will keep that in mind."

_Hehehe, what a sweet fella!_

She gave him a little wave and walked out of the healing room, like hell she was going to rest, she still had a stupid report to fill in. She was not sure if her captain was lenient with injured soldiers, but she was not willing to take any risks. Her feet took her to the exist of the squad, she was too tired for shunpo, and walking was the only option.

When she reached, the offices were all empty, everyone seemed to have finished and gone home, even her Captain, who usually stayed late, was gone. She tried to finish the report as quickly as possible, and by the time she reached the end of the paper and signed her name, she could feel the pain shooting through her left shoulder all over again.

_I suppose I should be thankful it wasn't my right side._

She looked around, the usual pile of papers was always sent to their Captain's office for final inspections, where it would then be sent to Squad one. She gave a tired sigh and got up heading towards Byakuya's office, she slowly opened the door and looked inside, the room was dark and all the papers were cleared away.

_Should I just leave them on his desk?_

Asami didn't want anything more than to get rid of the papers and then go to her room and sleep. She debated internally whether to leave them or personally take them to her Captain. If it was the Thirteenth's Squad she would have easily answered the question, but she knew Byakuya Kuchiki wanted perfection and he did expect the papers today. At the end she decided to personally deliver them to her Captain, she didn't want to be late AND…..a tiny part of her did want to see her Captain in his "natural habitat" ( hey the short moments between the SWA meetings cannot be counted!)….ok so maybe that part wasn't that small but that is beyond the point.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki was angry, no he was <em>seething<em>. How in the world did someone like him, a _captain_, end up in that position? He risked another look at his lap and took another deep breath to calm his nerves. That _girl_, Lieutenant of the Eleventh Squad had decided that she was tired, put her head on his lap, and _dozed off_! How can a person doze off the minute they set their heads on a soft surface? No matter how many times he shook her or called her name she would NOT budge! To make matters worse, he started hearing footsteps coming towards him, he forced himself to keep calm and neutral appearance, a look of discomfort would only make things worse.

To his horror, a maid walked towards him and said, "Lord Byakuya – Oh my Goodness! Is that –"

"Lieutenant?"

The maid was cut off by none other than his newly added Asami Akamatsu, the brown haired girl had the same utter look of disbelief as the maid, the pair stared at the Kuchiki lord who was sitting on his porch and had a pink haired baby sleeping soundly on his lap. It was simply an adorable sight and crazier than imagining Kurotsuchi Mayuri in that position, but of course neither girl dared to point that out.

"Um….," said Asami unintelligently.

"M-my Lord, Officer Akamatsu is here to see you," explained the maid quickly coming to her senses.

"Thank you, you may leave," said Byakuya still keeping his placid façade.

The girl bowed and walked away, leaving a still bewildered Asami and an embarrassed-but-trying-not-to-show-it Byakuya.

"Um….," she said again.

"Is there a reason for your visit Officer Akamatsu?" asked Byakuya coolly as if daring her to question him.

"Oh, yes there is sir," said Asami snapping out of her daze. "I brought my papers about the mission, there was a Hollow indeed, I am sorry it took time, I killed it but was injured and had to see the Fourth Squad, please excuse my clumsiness." She finished with a bow, handed him the small stack of papers and stepped back.

Byakuya took the papers and looked at them and it gave Asami few moments to apprehend the sight before her again. She was a bit annoyed that he did not even bother to ask about her injury, even though her former Captain was always ill, he constantly tried to check on them, and in one occasion where she was severely injured after a Hollow battle, he came to visit her and her colleagues in the Fourth Squad ward.

Her current Captain looked slightly different than usual, his hair was loose and did not have the usual hairpiece that he wore, his hair framed his face, he had shed off his uniform and instead, wore a deep purple Yukata with a black obi. He looked more relaxed and approachable, his face looked less tense than when she first arrived, but the closer she looked, the more evident was that touch of pink on his cheeks.

_Two things I never thought would happen: Yumichika not suffocating his scalp with hair products and Byakuya Kuchiki blushing…no I think this is the effect of my injury, I can't be seeing right, that guy was right, I need to rest._

"Very well, that is all, you may leave," said the Kuchiki Lord.

"Yes sir!" she bowed and turned to leave, she was starting to feel dizzy and the pain was increasing. Before she could stop herself, she turned and said, "Um…..Captain? Do….Do you want me to take the Lieutenant to her Squad?"

Byakuya stared at her quietly and then said, "You may do so."

Asami gave him a cheeky smile and walked towards him, she was going to bend and pick Yachiru, but she suddenly felt numb, the last thing she remembered was her Captain's look of surprise before blackness took over and she hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**PLEASE READ!**

**I am so so sorry about the late update, I have no excuse, I just hope this chapter would make up for it. I think Yachiru should be a main character in this story, hehe I just love the girl and can't help but give her lot's of scenes. Please let me know what you think, and don't forget to check my other Bleach one-shots! **


End file.
